Moving On
by prettysailorsoldier94
Summary: Usagi and the others find out there's someone after her shine, AGAIN, and wants her dead....but who is it? And who's this girl Mamoru met in chemistry? And the Starlights return! What will happen if Seiya still has feelings for Usagi? Read on to know!
1. Mamoru's Secret Girl

Moving On...by: Melissa [prettysailorsoldier94

**Melissa:** Konnichiwa minna! How are you all? It took forever to decide what to write on, but I got the general idea now!! Anyway...let's continue to today's disclaimer...which in every chapter will be read by a different senshi.

**Melissa:** Today, we have...Mizuno Ami! Konnichiwa Ami-chan! How are you today?

**Ami-chan:** Good, Merissa-chan [idk if that's what they'd call me in Japan... Melissa is Merissa in Japan, since there's no L in their writing, anyway... I'm doing fine today, arigato...now...onto the disclaimer minna! Merissa-chan doesn't own Sailor Moon, sees Minako's scribbling on the paper...or Sailor Venus...ahem or Sailor Mercury, Mars or Jupiter, or any other Sailor Scouts or characters...they belong to Naoko Takeuchi...and this story is 100 made my Merissa-chan... looks at Merissa-chan

**Melissa**: okay...thanks Ami-chan, onto my story now...and sorry for the wait!

[AN- I assume you all know the story line of season 5 and this is what happens afterwards...so read on of you know about the three lights, about mamoru leaving for america, and kakayuu...and so on...if not...go watch the season...

"Tsukino hikari wa ai no message."

Chapter 1: Mamoru's Secret

"I thought that the galaxies are at peace!" Usagi felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She knew after the attack from Galaxia, another enemy was going to come...like they always do. It ment someone was out to get her...again.

"They may be at peace as of right now," Setsuna said quietly. "But any small threat could be heightened if we aren't careful of what enters and leaves our galaxy. The time gates were showing small threats from other planets just outside the reaches of the Milkyway yesterday night, like someone wants to get in our forcefeild. It seems they are still after your shine, Usagi-chan."

Usagi nodded slowly, taking in all of the information her Outer Senshi had just given her in the past hour. They had called a meeting for the inner senshi, and the girls were still in disbeleif that more people still wanted Usagi dead to take her shine.

"Then . . . what should I do?" Usagi looked up, asking for advice from her friends.

"You need to stay with your senshi at all times." Hotaru started, "Like the time before the battle with Galaxia, my Hime." Hotaru's face went blank as she relized that there might be another battle, and soon.

The Senshi nodded slowly, relizing how hard this just might be, as keeping Usagi away from the enemy seemed to be getting harder as they were growing stronger.

"Well, we can meet at my temple tomarrow to discuss more on this, after we all eat breakfast, so around 9:00am? Rei asked, knowing it was getting dark.

They all nodded in agreement and then bid their farwells until the next morning.

Usagi stepped out of the shower...she felt very refreashed after a long nights sleep and a nice hot shower, though she didn't bother washing her hair as it was still clean from the night before, so she had pulled it into a shower cap...She towled off and changed into a delicate white sundress her mother had bought her recently on a trip to the mall.

Usagi headed out of the bathroom and went into her room. She sat down and brushed her hair up into her usual 'odangos' and then left to head down stairs.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan!" said Ikuko. She smiled up at Usagi from the table. "Ohayo, mama...whats for breakfast?"  
Ikuko looked up from the eggs she was scrammbling. "Eggs and toast and jam."  
"Arigato for the dress," she spun around so she could see the delicate white sundress fit her nicely. "It fits perfectly!"

"Your welcome Usagi-chan." she giggled, as Usagi came over to the table and sat down infront of a plate her mother had put food on for her. She dug in, as she felt very hungry...as always.

An hour later she checked the time and figured she could head over to Rei's place for the scout meeting.

At Rei's Temple with all scouts...

"Ok, we're here today to adress the issues from last night...we know the enemy is back, and what they want..." Ami said, as if reciting a script, and she looked over at Usagi. "Now, any questions before we disclose the matter?"

"I have one," Haruka looked over to Usagi. "Koneko-chan...Did you tell Mamo-chan that the enemy is back? We need all of your protectors to know."

Usagi looked down at this, as she knew she hadnt been in touch with him for a while...since he is busy making up school work he missed since he declined America after Galaxia was gone. And none of the senshi knew that she and Mamoru have had some diffrances lately... "No, I haven't told him yet..."

Rei looked at her, sensing something wasn't right. "You will tell him though, won't you?"

Usagi looked back up at the girls' questioning faces, even Hotaru's. "I suppose the sooner the better. I guess I can go down and see him after the meeting." She looked at them for reassurance.

Setsuna nodded and said, "Yes, that would be good, as we need him in battles too, no matter how weak or strong an induvisual is, we're best as a team." Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru nodded at this along with the other girls.

"Okay, well, now that that's settled, are there any extra percautions we need to give to Usagi, or stay with her?" asked a questioning Minako.

Michiru nodded to Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako "You four need to watch her closely," Usagi looked down at this, not wanting another akward protection system from her scouts. "But be sure to give Usagi-chan some room, like if she feels she'll be fine for a little alone time, make sure you all have your communicators and just keep in touch if anything goes wrong. We'll wear ours too." She beckoned towards herself, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

"Alright, well, is that all?" asked Hotaru. She looked to Haruka for this question.

"That's all. Oh and Koneko-chan? Please be careful when you are by yourself...we remember what happened when Tin Nyanko found you alone."

Usagi hated having to remember that day, as it was one of the last she spent with Seiya. But she recalled being alone and attacked, and she couldn't fight. "Yeah, I remember. Ill wear my communicator 24/7!!" she beamed at the senshi.

"Okay," Ami smiled at the group... "that's all for today! Oh and Usagi-chan, remember to visit Mamo-chan and fill him in on everything!"

Usagi smiled at this, and knew she had to face it today either way, she was going to stop by to see if he finished his paper he had to do on Friday. The scouts departed in their own directions. Usagi lightly stepped off the front porch and went down the steps alone. She was lost in thought as she came up to a crosswalk sign at the bottom, waiting for the light to change green. She assumed Mamoru would be at his appartment, as on Friday he had told her he had a paper to finish for his studies. Usagi was very thankful that he had turned down the second offer to Harvard [idk if that's how to spell it? and now he continued his classes at the collage here, still learning as much as if he'd had left.

The light changed and Usagi made her way across. When she got to the other side, she turned in the direction to Mamoru's place. She hadn't talked to him that often anymore now that she thought about it. He always said he was 'busy' or 'had work to do'...Usagi last only saw him breifly on Friday at the Crown, where she learned about his paper, but then he dashed by and left.

Next thing she knew, she was at the door to his apartment...completly forgeting the walk into the building. She rang the buzzer and stood waiting.

She heard a person shushing someone who was giggling and Usagi started to wonder who. Mamoru opened the door. "Oh, hello Usako! Nice dress." He smiled down at her and she gave a small smile back... "Hello Mamoru. Thank you, my mom bought it for me at the mall on Friday, after I saw you at the Crown. Oh, did you finish your paper?" He nodded a yes to her and said "Yeah, I finished it on Saturday. I got an A on it today; my professor gave back papers today. I'm really surprised; I thought I would only have gotton a B on it!"

"Don't think that! You have an amazing skill at anything about school wor..." She was cut-off as the door opened some more and she saw a red-haired, brown eyed woman who looked about 20 standing next to, or more behind, Mamoru. She was wearing one of Mamoru's shirts and her own jeans. She smiled a hello at Usagi. "Mamoru-san, who's this?" she asked innocently, looking Usagi up and down, making Usagi VERY uncomfortable.

"Umm, well, Maria-chan, this is Usagi-san. She's one of my close friends. Usagi-san, this is Maria-chan, she and I have chemistry class together at my collage." He turned and pointed to the girl Usagi now knew as Maria. It hurt her to hear him say her name so formally, she was getting a bad vibe from this situation already.

"Oh..." Usagi didn't know what to say, think, or do, more or less assume why her Mamoru was in a bath robe and her in his night shirt. She glanced from Mamoru to Maria. "Oh, are you guys studying?" She brightened up, hoping that was EXACTLY all that they were doing in his apartment.

"No, not exactly," Maria stated from behind a red and blushing Mamoru. "He invited me to a lunch-date yesterday, and I couldn't make it, so we agreed today would be fine, so I just spent the night at his place." She immediately realized she had said _way_ too much, and also noticed that Usagi must have been the girl Mamoru had mentioned yesterday when questioned about not having a girlfriend,as he said just a 'close friend', and she realized she had hurt the girls feelings deeply.

Mamoru saw the sadness poring out of Usagi's eyes. It hurt him, but he knew that they just weren't as close as they had been in a romatic relationship together. He asked if he could talk to her alone in the hallway, and Maria agreed, leaving them and going into the apartment. Mamoru looked at Usagi, who had tears flowing down her pale face. He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. They had lost the sparkle that was in them moments ago.

"Why didn't you say anything, at least let me know you wanted to end it?" Usagi questioned him quitely. He looked down at the floor, realizing how ashamed he felt, and how he could have at least done that. "Usako, I don't think we actually love each other like we used to...I think its time we moved on." It hurt him to say this and see her cry, but he said to her he just didn't feel the same about her anymore. She gave a small smirk and said... "It doesn't really matter...I knew it was too good to be true, to have our fate layed out for us. Now the future is what we make it. I hope you like your choice. I see you've moved on...I'll be moving on too." She turned to leave, and stopped...taking her beloved promise ring he gave her so long ago off her finger and placing it in his palm, not taking another glance, wiped the tears from her face, and left to what, she didn't know.

She wept quitely to herself and relized that it wasn't the end of the _WHOLE_ world, just theirs together, so she looked up and saw herself to be at the bottom of the steps to the Hirwaka idk sp. Shrine once again. She walked up the rows and rows of stairs, finally at the top and still tear-stained on the face. She saw Rei sitting on the Shrine's steps; feeding Phobos and Deimos, the crows...She looked up and saw Usagi.

"Hi Usagi-chan...is everything ok?" She noted her friends face and tears began trickling down again. She was hoping it wasn't a youma attack, no she would of contacted the scouts, unless they stole her communicator; poor Usagi had it too hard on her own. Rei then scratched this thught seeing Usagi's communicator on her wrist.

"Rei-chan, I...I..I broke up with him...I broke up with Ma-..Mamo-chan." She let her face fall onto her friends welcoming shoulder and let the tears come. "He was with this girl named Maria...and she said too much, at least, more than Mamo-chan had let me in on. She's from his chemistry class...and the way she put it...they had seen each other more than once...and last night she 'sleplt over' at his place...and she was wearing his night shirt and he was in just a bath robe...oh Rei-chan, I couldn't just let it go...he even told me it just wast working out between us. He didn't want to see me anymore. I didn't have any other option." New tears spilt over face.

Rei squeezed her friend tight, letting her know that everyhting was going to be okay. She stepped back a little, looking into her friend's face. "It's okay Usagi-chan, he mistreated your feelings, and for that, he doesn't deserve you. Why don't we go get a milk shake? I can call up the others and let them know everything if you want...that way you don't have to answer any questions. How's that sound?"

Usagi looked into her friend's caring voilet eyes. She knew she could always come to Rei first for things like this, or when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She cracked a tiny smile and nodded. A milk shake made everything better, and lunch time was nearing anyway.

Rei then walked down the steps with her after letting Grandpa know she was going to the Crown...She called up the girls and told them to meet her at the arcade and that it was important. The two girls then walked down until they reached the restruant. They choose a booth by the corner window, the one they always choose. They sat down as they waited of the others. Liz came by and took their order.

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan! How's it going?" she smiled down at them. "Not the best of our days..." Rei replied, and she nodded towards Usagi, who kept a firm stare on the table tops. "Can we get 5 milk shakes for now? The others will be here soon." Rei smiled at Liz as she nodded an understanding to what Rei had said.

Liz scratched the order down on her pad and looked towards Usagi. She smiled and said "I'll get you some fries with that shake too, on the house." Usagi brightened up at this idea and smiled back at her nodding a yes please.

Liz turned to put in the order as the other 3 girls entred through the front...it was around12:00pm now, and since it was Saturday and she had woke up earlier then intentioned for the meeting, the day seemed to go on forever.

They sat down at the two girls' table and looked at Rei with a questioning look. Liz came back and set a milk shake down infront of each of the girls and Usagi's plate of fresh-hot frenchfries. Usagi looked quitley from each girls face and knew that they were concerned about her safety after the meeting warning them about the new enemy. But she had a feeling that they sensed it wasn't about that right now. Minako spoke first. "So Usagi-chan, is everything okay?"

But instead of Usagi answering, Rei looks at Usagi and asks if she may explain. Usagi nodded and continued at her shake, occasionally dipping in a fry in her chocolate milkshake. [I LOVE doing that...am I weird? Lol. Rei looks back up at the girls across the table, and she took a soft sigh and began to explain it all.

By the time she was finished Usagi had a small tear in the corner of her eye, but seemed unfazed by anything else, still staring at the table top, as in deep thought, but stopped when Rei had finished. She looked down and realized she had just finished off her milkshake...now she was open to the others questions and their 'im so sorry's...but no one budged. They just looked from Rei to Usagi. Ami spoke to her and said "Well, let's hope Chibiusa has a new father in the future and that she's okay."

This had hit Usagi harder than anything. She was glad Ami was like Setsuna and wasn't forgetful about the timeline getting coorupted...but she never thought about this issue when thinking of breaking up with Mamoru...as everything had happened so fast.

She took a sharp breath in and almost startled Rei who sat next to her. She looked into Ami's eyes. "Oh Ami, I completely didn't think of that!!!! I hope she'll be okay." She felt her eyes get hot, but knew she couldn't cry anymore, not here. Maybe alone at home, when Luna wasn't around to try and find out what was wrong. She knew the others kept her informed on anything that had to do with Usagi.

She motioned Liz over and handed her her money...she didn't have a lot left after paying for the milkshakes, as this was all that was left of her allowence. She was about to hand it to Liz when Makoto leaned forward and set Usagi's hand down. She reached up and handed Liz her own money and looked at Usagi. "It's on me today." She smiled as Usagi and the others looked at her. "Arigato, Makoto-chan!" She felt better around her friends, instead of alone, and she knew it...she hated being alone.

They stood up from the table and Minako, Makoto, and Ami hugged Usagi and Rei good-bye and left. Rei looked over at Usagi. "Will you be okay if I let you walk home alone...we've been here for 2 hours, and I need to get home to help Grandpa with the chores for this afternoon's customers who always buy charms." Usagi nodded in assurance. "Yeah, my place isnt too far away, I'll be able to get home fine. And arigato Rei-chan, for being there for me." Rei hugged her and said goodnight and turned to leave. Usagi started on her walk home. She felt scared, she'd admit it, she didn't want to walk home alone, not when she is has no more protection around her right now, and the enemy was stronger than before. She felt exposed and unsafe, but she soon saw her house light up infront of her. She walked in and saw her father watching TV...and mom in the kitchen prepairing to cook an early dinner for later in the afternoon. She saw Sammy sitting in his room as she went upstairs, and Luna was on her bedroom floor sleeping. She walked past quitely, careful not to wake the sleeping kitty, and stepped out onto her balcony...She gazed up into the heavans and looking at puffy little clouds moving in the breeze...Hoping, maybe just maybe, Seiya was looking down at her...from Kinmoku.

**Melissa: **Well, wadda ya think???? Sorry if not everyone likes it, but it took FOREVER [actually just 1 day and a half to think it up!!!! I had to make it up as I go, though I had a general feel for what would happen in this chapter and the next. PLEASE review this chapter!!!! I worked so hard on it and I have a headache now...seriously! I stared at the screen too long...lol...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks a million to those who do! YOU people will be in my opening next chapter, if anyone actually will review! Arigato to EVERYONE who reads!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED:

"Letter from the Heavens"

Your Sailor Moon & Usagi, Melissa


	2. Letter From the Heavens

The night sky was still

**Melissa:** Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to post this chapter up, but I was procrastinating, and then I got some lift and decide to continue. Again, if not everyone likes it, lol, sorry, but it's my story and I decide what goes into it, like it or not. Thank you to EVERYONE who gave me such nice reveiws! I'm glad so many people like it! I'm rooting for more this time, but I'm thankful. So today...looks at list...we have Hino Rei doing our disclaimer.

**Rei-chan: **Konnichiwa! Okay, down to buisness, the sacred flames tell me that Merissa-chan doesn't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, except for Jenny, mentioned in the previous chapter. All other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi who is very talented! Take it away, Merissa-chan!

**Melissa:** Arigato Rei-chan. _ATTENTION EVERYONE_! Thank-you's will be at the end of each chapter, that way others can read the story and not my thanks'! So, on with the story!!

The night sky was still. The glitter of the stars sparkled in Usagi's eyes as she gazed up into the night sky. It was after dinner that she decided to go out on her balcony and look, as she had been doing in the daytime, until her mother called her for dinner.

Then out of nowhere, a shooting star flew across the night sky, illuminating the heavens for a breif second... Usagi could have sworn it was coming right at her...but about 2 miles away, it faded, it looked small when it had been lite up, like the size of a man. She was almost right--it was a shooting star, but it was also a person from far, far way...from another planet, outside the galaxy. He was on a mission.  
He had been sent to Earth to find Tsukino Usagi...he was to find her alone, away from onlookers...he had to give her a message...not just any message...a letter, from his planet's sacred Shooting Starlights.

Usagi looked at the sky...blinking, thinking what she saw was a dream...for a split second...she saw a person landing on Earth, not a shooting star or piece of rock from a comet...a real man...flying down in a uniform she's never seen before, no, she _had_ seen it somewhere...

She was struggling to remember what she saw the 'star' wearing...and it hit her, she had seen Seiya wear a uniform like that...at a concert once. AN: not his sailor suit people, a clothing suit, like the one he wears when performing!

She began to think maybe she saw Seiya...like she had hoped he saw her earlier...but then the bushes below her window rustled, as someone made there way through. She made her eyes strain to see who or what it was...even considering waking up Luna, who was asleep again, this time on her bed...she was considering waking her for help, but something strained for her not to.

Then, a person, the man she saw, was walking towards her window! She freaked...thinking it was either a killer, rapist, sexual perpitrator, or finally, Seiya. AN: Lol, Usagi and her crazy mind! The man jumped with ease to her balcony, and she stood for what seemed like forever, staring at him...it wasn't Seiya, no...it was a man she's never seen before..he had a name tag on his suit that said 'Isamu' and his suit was grey. He had hazel eyes and brown wavy hair that was pulled into a ponytail, like the Three Lights did their hair, only it was shorter, coming to about mid-back.

He gave a gentle smile as he looked into her room, seeing no one was there, except for a sleeping cat, he turned his head back to the blonde girl infront of him. He reached into his pocket and said "For you, from Sailor Star Fighter, or as she said you know _him _as 'Seiya'."

Usagi grabbed the letter and read the front, it said 'To my Odango, From Seiya'. She looked up at the man and thanked him. He turned to leave and she watched, as he shot across the night sky, flying back, across the glaxay to his home planet.

She went back inside and sat on the edge of her bed. She tore open the letter and pulled out a piece of paper with Seiya's unmistakable handwriting, neat yet a hint that he was being rushed when he wrote it.

'Dear Odango,

I'm sorry it's been a while since I last talked to you when we left Earth. How is your Mamoru? Taiki and Yaten are doing fine, incase the girls are wondering. Actually, we're prepairing for a trip! We've asked Hime if we could leave for a while, now that everything is calm in space. We're coming to Earth! Sorry for letting you know on such short notice, but it's been chaos here on Kinmoku trying to prepare the plans after rebuilding the community, which suprisingly didn't take as long as we thought. Everyone's back to normal life and living in the new houses and temples we built. Please let everyone there know we are coming except maybe Amara...haha and let them know we are the ones Setsuna as been detecting in the galaxy distruptions, again we are very sorry. We couldn't send message to her until now...and we have been watching space to, we gaurentee that we should be able to detect any problems right away...

I'm hoping you are doing well, and I can't wait to see your pretty face again! We will land as Sailors, but we'll be taking our male appearances, which we kinda miss out here. We'll be staying in our apartment from our last visit. And our phone numbers havent changed. Once we get there, our phones will be on and we can call you anytime. Again sorry if it's too short a notice, but plan to see us land on Wednesday at 8:05 pm at the park in the woods across from your house, that way no one will see us unless we want them to. Look for the three shinging, shooting stars.

Our Love sent, Three Lights Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten'

Usagi was so shocked she had to close her eyes to comprehend all that she had read. They were coming, and they were coming soon! She looked at the time, it was 5:00 pm and it was Tuesday...she gave a small and sharp breath in...they would be here, tomarrow!! She snatched up her communicator off her bed side table, she hit the inner scouts buttons and said "Minna, we have visitors coming tomarrow at 8:05 pm, be ready!"

The girls' faces stood blank on her watch... "Nani?" came all 4 voices at once. Usagi looked back at them with a huge smile on her face. Mako-chan's voice rang out first. "Seiya?!" and the girls reacted with a gasp. "When? Where? How do you know?!"

Usagi gave a small giggle. She waved the letter at her watch and suppressed a giggle as the girls' looked at it with amazement.

"Seiya sent a shooting star to give me a letter. Actually, it was a mail carrier, but you get the poi..."

She was cut off as Minako screamed into the communicator. "HOW'S MY YATEN?!" She looked a little scary with the maddness in her eyes. The girls all bust out laughing.

"Seiya says he's fine, Minako-chan. And Taiki is fine too." Said Usagi. The girls smiled, and they noticed Ami had a bright red blush creeping up her cheeks. "Are, Are they all c-coming?" She stuttered.

"Why wouldn't they come together, Ami-chan? And you're the smart one." Said Minako, as the girls laughed a little more, including Ami herself.

"Well, we better get some sleep; they'll be coming late tomarrow night, so find a way to get out of the house. We'll meet at the park in the woods across from my place, that's where Seiya said they'd land. And we have to make sure no more kids are at the park, which I doubt it, on a school night and at 8:05...well...I have to inform the other scouts. Good night!" said Usagi as she stiffled a yawn.

"Good night!" came the others, and she closed her communicator. Luna had been awake and heard all.

"They're coming back finally?" She licked a paw and leaped off the bed.

"Yeah, and Yaten will be too, knowing you enjoy his company." She laughed and pressed the outer scouts' button on her communicator. Three faces popped up. Usagi assumed Hotaru must be in bed by now.

"Is something wrong? Is there an attack, a youma? Are you okay Koneko-chan?" came Haruka's voice as the girls' faces read worried expressions.

"No, but...well, I need to pass on some important information. First off, Haruka-chan, please don't hurt any of them, as they told us they are coming." Usagi started...but then Haruka stopped her.

"_He's_ coming, isnt he?" she asked with a look of hatred on her face. "I won't mess with him if he doesn't mess with _you_. I know it makes you upset." She looked down with a look that was telling Usgai that this was hard for Haruka to do, so she smiled at her. "Arigato very much Haruka-chan, it means a lot!" and she ment it...as Haruka being nice to Seiya...well, she'll just have to wait and see what happens.

She turned her gaze to Setsuna's face on her communicator. "Setsuna-chan? Seiya wanted me to let you know that the disturbances in the barrier were them, not an enemy. They knew it set off the time gates as a problem, but couldn't contact us until now. So we don't have to worry. They were trying to find a way to break through it for a second to get them by, but no one else, so they had to perform some tests, I'm assuming by what he ment when he wrote to me."

Setsuna looked a little releived, but the she spoke to Usagi. "That's fine, but I'm still keeping a close eye on it...the time gate sensed someone from the future, and it could be any of the youmas working for an old enemy, or a new one now that I think of it, out to get your star seed..."

"That's fine, oh and they will arrive from Kinmoku tomarrow at 8:05 pm at the park next to my house in the woods...it's a little late, but Seiya says we shouldn't have to worry about onlookers." Usagi smiled dreamily at her communicator. The outer scouts nodded that they understood and bid good night.

That night, Usagi went to bed right away, anxious to get school over with tomarrow and soon!

**Melissa**: Lol, sorry everyone if these are short chapters for you...I cant think of everything to write to keep it going and not make ya fall asleep... : ...anyway...please review so I will post the next chapter as soon as I get it done.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED:**

Make a Wish...

Now, my thanks to everyone who reviewed:

JD Santiago, Sangoscourage, Arenee2006, Conchitapink, DAzED Blue Angel...thank you to all of you! I hope each of you review this chapter and the ones to follow!!

Your Sailor Moon & Usagi, Melissa prettysailorsoldier94


End file.
